Quiero decirte que
by Pazita Fumihiko
Summary: Nuestro encuentro fue totalmente extraño pero aun así el quererte no lo fue. FubuShi


**Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ¡pero soñar es gratis! Por ahora será de Level-5. **

* * *

><p>"Quiero decirte que.."<p>

Todos los chicos de Inazuma estaban en la caravana, mientras un chico de piel pálida observaba la ventana desde allí el paisaje.

-_"¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?"_ –Pensaba el peliplata suspirando bajamente- _"¿Dónde estarás?"_

_Flash back:_

_Luego de haber ganado el FFI todos los integrantes de Inazuma Japan estaban celebrando la victoria luego de tanto esfuerzo, tristeza y sobre todo felicidad._

_El peliplata del equipo de ojos color verde-agua estaba dando algunas vueltas por el lugar quería despejarse por un rato. Estaba realmente feliz por haber ganado y luego de superar su problema de "Doble personalidad" se sentía agradecido de aquel equipo, si, Raimond aunque algunas veces extrañase su hermano Atsuya sabia que le observaba desde el cielo. _

_Clavo su mirada hacia el cielo azul despejado y de un riquísimo sol, sin fijarse sigue su mirada hacia allí arriba mientras camina._

_Aun sumido en sus pensamientos se fueron desde un flash para luego sentir un pequeño dolor en la cabeza para luego fijarse bien._

_Con quien choco fue ni nada menos con una chica._

_De cabello oscuro sujetándolo con una coleta sus ojos eran de igual color desprendían un brillo total de alegría, piel bastante pálida como la suya sin fijarse se fijo en sus finos labios que estaban cerrados._

_La chica se levanto rápidamente para luego pedir disculpas._

_-¡Lo siento, de verdad no sabia por donde miraba! –Decía totalmente arrepentida con la cabeza agachada, Fubuki se levanto._

_-Te perdonaré si me acompañas a dar una vuelta –La chica levanto rápidamente su mirada para toparse con sus ojos verde-agua para perderse en su infinidad; se había encontrado con Fubuki Shirou._

_-P-pero esta bien que yo..? _

_-No pasa nada solo acompáñame –Le contestó con una sonrisa, la chica se sonrojo pero Fubuki ni cuenta se dio y comenzaron a caminar sin ningún punto a definir. _

_-¿Te gusta el futbol? –Preguntó el peliplata_

_-¡¿Gustarme! ¡Lo amo mas que mi propia vida! –Contestó la chica energéticamente; sin duda tenían algo en común con Endo la misma pasión al futbol._

_-Eso no lo puedes negar, te pareces un poco al capitán_

_-¿Eso crees? Inazuma Japan es genial –La chica comenzó a correr rápidamente, Fubuki iba tras suyo parando en seco fijándose que median la misma estatura._

_-¿Quieres un helado? –Fubuki asintió y la chica volvió con un par de conos_

_-¿Y que haces en FFI? –La chica lo miro_

_-Vengo a apoyar mi equipo de futbol favorito_

_-Ya veo… _

_-Ah, que descortés me llamo Shizuka Arenasu –Sin duda nunca olvidaría su nombre lo recordaría de por vida._

_-Pues yo soy… -La chica hablo rápidamente_

_-Fubuki Shirou, lo se… _

_La chica empezó a observar atentamente a Fubuki sin entenderlo poniéndolo nervioso._

_-Mejor demos una vuelta mas –Hablo el peliplata para caminar de nuevo, Shizuka se puso al lado suyo sonriente. _

_Cayendo ya la tarde (y ambos conociéndose mejor) Fubuki quedo en conclusión; su voz le hechizo y se enamoro pero de seguro ella no le aceptaría. _

_-Ya debo irme Fubuki-kun, nos veremos algún día –Hablo la Chica_

_-Eso yo también espero_

_Y cerraron su juramento con un apretón de manos poniendo mas nervioso al peliplata._

_Fin de flash back_

Y allí estaba el peliplata pensando profundamente los segundos y minutos que paso con la chica suspirando por querer verla.

Los del equipo se estaban preocupando ya que la única manera que estuviera así era por su familia y de seguro caería de nuevo en aquello. En la soledad.

-Fubuki, ¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunto el delantero de fuego

Fubuki no respondió…

-¡Oye Fubuki! –El chico lo miro sorprendido- ¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada…. –Para luego mirar la ventana de nuevo- _"No puedo parar de pensar en ella"_

-¿Estas seguro?

-Seguro…

Los segundos y minutos pasaban para Fubuki mejor dicho eternos sin verla ¿Cuándo miraría aquella ladrona que le robo el corazón? ¿Y donde estaría ella ahora? Las respuestas no llegaban en un pingüino espacial aunque lo desearía.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a Inazuma Town Fubuki decidió darse unas vueltas por el lugar para así sacar los pensamientos.

La noche ya caía y las primeras estrellas ya se estaban asomando dando la bienvenida de la noche.

Estaba caminando por allí muy sumido en sus pensamientos para llegar a la pileta del lugar, el agua brillaba con intensidad por la luz de la luna ¿Cuántos minutos habían pasado? No le importaba..

Vio el reflejo de la chica que le robo el corazón se restregó los ojos por si era una mala jugada de sus ojos y mente.

-No es una ilusión es real –Hablo la chica, Fubuki se volteo para verla

-Shizuka….

-Si Fubuki soy yo –La chica se acerco mas para dejarse ver

Fubuki solo sonrió con satisfacción la promesa se cumplió de verla pero sentía que su corazón daba vuelcos y sin excepción de la chica que estaba mas roja que un tomate pero por la oscuridad no se denotaba.

-Mira Fubuki necesito decirte algo –La chica tomo aire- debo decirte que tú me…..me gustas desde siempre cuando te vi en Hokkaido y estabas en Hakuren aunque tu no sabias yo siempre te observaba y de verdad desde el fondo yo te amo… -Shizuka dejo a un lado su timidez para confesarle sus sentimientos y se disponio a irse rápidamente.

Pero el peliplata le negó esa acción sujetándola del brazo.

-Tú también me gustas Shizuka –Y la abrazo la chica se acomodo en su pecho reconfortable, para luego mirarle a los ojos totalmente sonrojada.

Acercaron sus rostros para quitar esa barrera que les tenia alejados, mezclando su agitada respiración estaban nerviosos para luego romper ese muro con un calido y casto beso.

* * *

><p><strong>Fic dedicado a PokeFubuki<strong>

**Un fic con Fubuki**

**Tú sueño realidad**

**Espero que te guste**

**Nos veremos en otro fic**

**Bye-ni~**


End file.
